Snow Prince
by Uchiha -No- Sasuke
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan teman sejak kecil,namun mereka terpisha karena Sasuke dna keluarganya pergi ke Sunagakure, mungkin kan mereka dapat bertemu lagi? Simak aja ceritanya nya


**Snow Prince**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Pairing Sasuke Ino, Sasuke Sakura, Naruto Hinata**

**Mengandung hal-hal yang sedikit berbahaya untuk anak-anak dibawah umur**  
><strong>Warning! Nekat Baca? Resiko ditanggung Sendiri<strong>

16 Tahun lalu di Konoha

Sasuke panggil seorang anak perempuan kecil bernama Sakura, orang yang dipanggil menengok sekilas dan tersenyum memandang mata sembab Sakura si gadis cilik. Keluaraga Sasuke dan Sakura sudah dekat dari dulu, jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke dan Sakura sangat dekat, namun hari ini ke dua keluarga itu harus berpisah dikarenakan orang tua Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha yang bekerja sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha pindah tugas Suna. Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah begitu dekat seolah tidak dapat dipisahkan, mata Sakura sembab karena semalam menanggis, namun mau bagaimanapun sakhirnya ia merelakan keberangkatan keluarga Sasuke. Sakura sempat memberikan sebuah kalung yang memiliki simbol huruf S kepada Sasuke sebelum mereka ber-2 berpisah.

20 Tahun Kemudian

Sakura sudah menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang cantik, ia baru saja menamatkan sekolahnya di Konoha Senior High School, Sakura sangat pintar dan berbakat dalam bidang kedokteran, berkat saran dari teman dan guru-gurunya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil fakultas kedokteran di Sunagakure, menurut kabar fakultas bidang kedokteran disana sangat bagus, tidak semua orang dapat belajar disana, hanya orang-orang terentu saja yang dapat bersekolah disana, bukan hanya karena biaya nya yang cukup mahal tapi juga karena nilai untuk masuk ke universitas tersebut sangat tinggi.

Sakura sudah mengikuti tes masuk ke-universitas tersebut secara online dan ia berhasil, seluruh calon mahasiswa yang sudah berhasil lolos dalam tes harus datang ke Sunagakure untuk memberikan kepastian, Sakura pun akhirnya berangkat ke Sunagakure dengan bermodal tekad yang sudah bulat. Tempat tinggal untuk Sakura adalah sebuah aparemen milik keluarganya yang cukup mewah, disana ada orang yang mengurus apartemen tersebut dan merupakan pengasuh Sakura saat masih kecil. Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur membayangkan universitasnya dan teman-teman baru yang akan ditemuinya.

"Wah sakura sudah besar ya..." Suara itu mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang melamun didalam kamarnya. Anko pengasuhnya sewaktu kecil tiba-tiba masuk kekamar dan memeluk Sakura, Sakura pun ikut memeluknya dan menanyakan kabar dari pengasuhnya itu. "Anko-san bagaimana kabarmu?" "Aku baik Sakura, kamu gimana?" baik jawab Sakura, Anko pun mempersilahkan Sakura untuk bersitirahat dahulu karena ia masih ada keperluan lain. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliling di kota Sunagakure, suasana kota disana jauh berbeda dengan susana di kota Konoha, malam hari disana terasa sangat ramai, tidak mengherankan karena selain merupakan kota yang terkenal akan universitas yang keren, tempat hiburan malam di kota ini juga cukup bervariasi. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kedai ramen, ia pun memesan makanan yang diinginkannya, dan sembari duduk menunggu makanan, matanya terpana pada sosok seorang pria yang sedang makan semangkuk ramen, pria tersebut memiliki rambut emo dan terlihat sangat dingin, teman disamping pria dingin itu juga terlihat aneh, rambut pirang yang berantakan dan mukanya yang seperti rubah membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Seorang pelayan membuyarkan khayalan Sakura tentang ke-dua orang itu, akhirnya Sakura makan dengan sangat lahap, karena waktu yang sudah malam akhirnya Sakura pulang ke apartemen nya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Sakura merasa pernah kenal dengan orang yang tadi dilihatnya tapi bayangan itu ditepisnya, ia segera terlelap ditemani sinar lembut bulan yang masuk kekamarnya dari celah-celah tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya.

Sinar mentari pagi sudah menggantikan tugas dari Dewi malam, sinar matahari pagi tersebut, jatuh ke mata Sakura, gadis remaja tersebut akhirnya bangun dan melihat kearah jam, pukul 07.00, Sakura kaget setengah mati, ia seharusnya masuk pukul 08.00 dan jarak dari apartemen menuju universitas nya cukup jauh, secepat kilat Sakura mandi lalu memakai pakaian dan beranjak menuju mobil yang diberikan ke-dua orangtuanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 itu. Perjalanan menuju universitas itu cukup lancar sampai "brakkkkk" suara itu berhasil membuat jantung Sakura copot ditempat, mobil yang dikendarai Sakura menabrak sebuah motor yang berada didepannya, motor yang dikendarai oleh seorang pria, pria yang ia lihat semalam di kedai ramen, pria tersebut turun dari motor dan menuju kearah Sakura, Sakura dengan panik turun dari mobilnya dan segera berbicara dengan terbata-bata "Eh ma af kan sa ya tuan saya tidak senga ja menabrak motor tuan" , pria tersebut melepas helm yang dipakainya dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura, senyuman yang dapat membuat para gadis pingsan seketika, bukannya memarahi Sakura, pria tersebut malah menanyakan keadaan Sakura." Apa kamu baik-baik saja"? tanya nya dengan ramah kepada Sakura. Sakura pun menjawab sambil memandangi wajah pria tampan tersebut, "iyaa aku baik-baik saja, maaf kan aku karena sudah menabrak motor tuan". Pertemuan dadakan tersebut akhirnya harus di potong seketika karena Sakura melihat jam dan waktu yang ia miliki tinggal 10 menit lagi... "Hwaaaa maaf kan aku tuan aku harus buru-buru" ujar Sakura seraya masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan dalam sepersekian detik mobil Sakura sudah melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat dahsyat.

Sakura sampai tepat pada waktunya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang Sunagakure University, saat berjalan menuju aula tempat penerimaan mahasiswa baru tiba-tiba Sakura menabrak seorang mahasiswa senior yang dapat dibilang ehmm tampan, seorang pria yang memiliki wajah baby face dan rambut merah nyetrik, mungkin merupakan idaman bagi semua wanita yang ada di universitas itu namun tidak begitu bagi seorang Sakura Haruno, dia segera meminta maaf kepada pria tersebut yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sasori. Muka Sasori tampak memerah namun tetep "stay cool", beberapa mahasiswi yang meihat kejadian itu segera mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Sakura. Sakura mengikuti beberapa test masuk ke Universitas tersebut, dan dia lolos dengan nilai yang sangat baik.

Sakura menuju tempat parkiran mobil, ia melihat seorang pria berambut emo yang tadi menabraknya saat menuju ketempat ini, "Huh, ternyata dia akan satu universitas dengan ku" ucap Sakura dalam hati, Sakura tetap berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa sadar bahwa kalung kenangan antara dia dan Sasuke sudah jatuh ntah dimana.

Malam Hari di Apartemen Sakura

"Haaa dimana sih perasaan tadi aku memakainya" teriak Sakura sambil mengacak ngacak rambut pink nya yang masih basah sehabis mandi, Anko yang kebetulan masih berada di dalam apartemen Sakura pun kaget dengan teriak Sakura dan segera belari menuju kamar Sakura. "Ada apa Sakura? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan mu?" tanya Anko dengan kecepatan kilat, "tidak ada masalah kok Anko-san ucap Sakura menutupi kegelisahan hatinya", Anko pun segera pamit pulang meninggalkan Sakura sendiri didalam apartemennya, Sakura terus mencari kalung – nya sampai ia sadar bahwa perut nya sudah berbunyi cukup nyaring, Sakura menatap jam dinding berbentuk Mickey Mouse, dia berdecak kaget melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 21.00, Ia segera keluar apartemen nya untuk membeli makan. Sakura memesan menu seperti malam lalu Ramen di kedai yang sama, hari ini Sakura tampak sangat lesu makan pun sangat perlahan dan seperti tidak ada kekuatan untuk hidup, sampai "Nona, apakah ini milik mu?" Sakura menengok dan mendapati seorang pria yang menemukan kalung nya, kalung kenangan antara Sasuke dan dia...

To Be Continued

An: Hwaaaa akhirnya selse juga chapter satu yang gaje ini mungkin ada cerita diatas yang susah dimengerti oleh para senpai sekalian , mungkin pairing di chap ini masih kurang berasa tapi diusahain di chap 2 bakal ada yang lebih ngena lagi pairing nya...  
>Ada yang bisa menebak pria yang menemukan kalung itu?<br>Bingung juga mau nulis apa di AN, yaudah deh dari pada bingung-bingung saya tutup aja Fict gaje ini,  
>para senpai sekalian Review plizzz, silahkan Flame asal bisa membangun...<p> 


End file.
